Goten's Love
by 628426
Summary: Goten gaining a strange emotion from his transformation , seeks out women to share in emotion for him, and her to experience. Straight fic.


**Dragon Ball**

**Goten**

**AUTHOR: I wrote this when I had writers block, with kind words from yuediangelo I decided to post it. This was made to help with a focus on multliple characters instead of just seeing it from one persons perspective.**

Goten awoke early in the morning in his large king-size bed in the largest room of his house in the mountain, this room had originally belonged to his mother, but he persuaded her to change rooms on night so long ago.

He slowly sat himself up as he heard the soft breathing of the bond-haired beauty sleeping peacefully next to him, Android 18 was her name, Goten sighed lustfully as he remembered the loud, ravishing night he spent with her, from the many orgasms she gave from the slightest touch of her sensitive area, to the amount of his white seed he had administered in her, but mostly on her body, which was apparent as her skin was a few shades lighter than what it normally was.

Goten slowly nudged her to wake, opening her gorgeous blue eyes that had enticed him so long ago. "Morning 18" he said playfully pulling the expensive, stained sheets off the bead, leaver her bare, subtle body to bask in the tiny sunlight that was creeping through the curtains.

"Good morning 'Ten" she winked back, slowly, and failing to, pushing her body up, collapse back on the soft, cushiony bed that she had slept in so many times. "Here" Goten said smiling, picking up 18 and moving her into the bathroom, deliberately grabbing, and squeezing hard, the big, squishy cheeks that was her butt, 18 giving a grunt of likeness in response.

Goten place her softly on a chair while he started to strip from his meagre black singlet and dark blue pants, filling up a bucket of warm, soapy water soon after. He placed the bucket neatly beside her while wetting a small towel as he did, quickly rubbing the soapy towel all over her body, cleaning anything that wasn't part of her, wiping away every splotch, every dirt mark, making the beautifully woman as clean as she could possibly be.

18 smiled sweetly as the young boy began to clean him, shamelessly going over any sensitive spot that made her shake with excitement, but he never continued, focusing only on cleaning her. This was one of the many things she loved about the boy, apart from being a great romanticist and an awesome lover (emotionally as well), he would never do anything selfish, never letting his lust get the better of him, only letting it out at the right time, for 18, it was during the night, when, after taking her out to a lovely dinner, she would return to his home, it was then that he would start.

18 slowly stood up when she noticed the teen smiling proudly at the job he had just done, and she could not complain, 'Ten was the best cleaner she had ever seen. 18 knelt down slowly, picking up another small towel and soaking in the water, Goten climbing quickly upon the chair to be washed. Though she could not clean as well as him, she did "A great job!" according to 'Ten who would kiss her on the cheek every time she did.

As they headed out of the shower, 18 noticed the only clothes she had here, her dark blue jeans, white T-shirt, with a dark vest, were all bunch in the corner, ripped from Goten's eagerness to begin last night's pleasantries. Luckily her blue, lacy underwear were still intact as she picked them up not far from her tattered clothes and quickly put them on.

"You can wear these 18" an already dressed Goten in his iconic martial arts suit called as he pulled a dark red skirt that would hang just above her knees, and a matching buttoned short-sleeved shirt, he handed them to the thanking android, who put them on immediately, and head out the room, 18 following him downstairs into the kitchen where his beautiful mom was cooking a giant breakfast.

"Morning mom!" Goten called as he hovered around her to seer delicious bacon and eggs she was frying, adding them to an already large plate of the same cooked ingredients. "Oh! Good morning Son, and good morning 18" his mother called happily as her son and her 'girlfriend' sat next to each other to wait for her to be finished.

It wasn't long until Chi-Chi sat down at the end of the table, Goten and 18 to her left, and helped herself to a medium-large plate, most of the large pile of food being devoured by the young boy who, despite eating so much, never gained a pound, 18 only grabbing a large pile for herself.

"This was delicious mom!" Goten called as he kissed his mom passionately on the lips, eventually forcing his tongue into the more than accepting woman, who had been waiting all morning for her son's touch, 18 only giggling slightly as her 'boyfriend' kissed one of his many conquests.

_**Maybe I should start how Goten began like this. Well, it all started a year ago when Goten had transformed into a Super Saiyan, apart from the noticeable change in muscles, his eyes becoming a calming blue, and his hair turning to a light gold and becoming spiky. This happened during one of Goten's many sparring lessons with his mother, her mother becoming very shocked at this and telling him for becoming a 'freak'. Goten, not wanting to upset his mother, quickly changed back into his normal form. Unfortunately (or fortunately?), the transformation had brought something back with him, a large desire to mate, to breed with the many women that interested him, when this first came, Goten's eyes would dart to any private area of a girl whenever he saw one, sometime his hand would move as he did, touching the surprised women, who always batted this off at him being 'cute, adorable, innocent', something that made Goten like this new feeling even more, eventually learning to control it to an extent that he could control how much of this feeling would come out.**_

_**It was when he mastered it a year later did he start thinking about his own group, 'Goten's Love' as he called it, having already scored with many women now, still thinking him pure even while he made them gasp and send juices flying everywhere, he wanted to make his own special group, of people that he'd care about and protect, not just mindless dabble, but a full range of emotions, from anger, romance, to love, and lust. Deciding upon this did he target his mother, his only 'love' at that time, he thought it was the best person to begin with.**_

_**On the same night that Gohan left for his month off to train abroad for the tournament, Goten taking control of Videl's training (but we'll talk about that later), he decided to 'walk in' on his mother masturbating, using 'curiosity' and 'innocence' did he convince his mom to 'teach' him of masturbation, eventually him controlling the many toys going into her, ending the night with him claiming ownership of her, and him acquiring the biggest bedroom for his escapade, something that his mom thought was cute, and was very happy that her son was letting her join in.**_

_**It was a couple of days after that that he found 18, miserable with her life, and decided for her to join him, his mother being shocked by her appearance into their home, but soon allowed it when he promised her a day just for her. It was that night that 18 was wooed into a life she never thought existed, from the love of Gohan (who did nothing but be romantic that night) and from the love of Chi-Chi, who treated her as her daughter, always welcoming her into her home, always feeding her, always giver her love like her mother that couldn't, 18 became truly happy that night she was convinced to become his 'girlfriend'.**_

18 slowly came back into realty when she heard a rather erotic moan from her 'mother' who was shaking from the slight licks that Goten was giving her cheeks, 18 quickly checked the time to see it was almost time for Videl's turn, quickly walking up to any taking over satisfying 'mom' while 'Ten merely slapped her thigh in thanks before heading out the door, flying north at full speed to meet his brother's girlfriend.

Videl waited anxiously for Goten outside the local grocery, a slight tinge to her cheeks at what she was wearing, a _very_ low-cut jean shots that did nothing to hide her bottom half of her bum, showing her pink flowery panties, and a very small tube-top that only seemed to squeeze her breast and force her nipples to bulge in the fabric. But she wore it anyway, if only to get the bliss she felt from him last week.

_**Goten had been waiting a while to get things right with Videl, it was halfway during the month already before he was sure that Videl completely trusted him. "We're going to do something more advanced Videl" he started as Videl arrived in the back yard, wearing her large white T-shirt and very short, black, skin-tight shorts. "What is it" Videl asked happily as she got to do something new, "I've noticed how timid you can be when it comes to being 'open'" he said while circling her, "What should I do" Videl, slightly confused at his deduction of her, "You need to be comfortable with yourself" he explained, noticing her confusion, "If you are not comfortable with yourself, you are left to distracting thoughts, losing your concentration as you do so".**_

_**Videl nodded weakly at this, understanding him perfectly about her uncomfortableness with herself, always being ashamed by her looks, her non-forming breasts, her thin, weak chest, she hated many things about herself, which was why she wore such a large shirt, so nobody could see what she hated. It was when Videl came out of her thoughts did she notice her over-clothes were taken off and she was now in her plain, purple bra, and matching purple panties, "Wha... What?!" she nearly screamed as she saw Goten throwing her clothes up on the highest tree before floating back down, "You cannot leave until you retrieve your clothes" he ordered as he sat beside a tree opposite, "You are you, never be ashamed of yourself" he hinted at her confusion to try and cover herself up.**_

_**Videl stood there, as red as a tomato, trying her best to cover her unsightly body, just barely hearing Goten's hints, she quickly tried to fly up and get her clothes, this tree having no branched until halfway up the tree, every time she flew up she kept on worrying about people seeing her horridness, always falling back down as she did. It was most of the morning until Goten ran to her and started hugging her as hard as he could, Videl, trying her best from stopping him touching her pitiful body, before slowly calming down to Goten's rubbing her back and cooing softly.**_

"_**You are beautiful Videl-Chan, so very beautiful, your hair moves gracefully against the wind, your body being so slender at the rain, you are the gem in the amulet"**_

_**Videl nearly tearing up at his words, hugging the boy back as hard as he could, kissing his cheeks as hard as she could, it was then that she let go of Goten and floated up to the top of the tree, not caring in the slighted at what people might see, quickly flying down to the place she was before, Goten giving her a smile before leading her into her house, her clothes laid discarded outside, Videl was in a state of happiness and pride, not even caring that Chi-Chi didn't mind the slighted that she walked into the house with her youngest son with only her underwear on, simply giving a soft giggle to the girl as Goten was pushing her by her thighs up the stairs, into the large bedroom where Goten quickly got out incredibly short jean shorts, a pair of pink, flowery panties, and a thin black band that was supposed to be a top, telling her to "Only wear these next week" and to "Wait in public at your city".**_

Videl smiled slightly as she remembered what Goten had done for her, quickly running onto the road to catch Goten he simply swooped down and picked her up, flying at a noticeable altitude over the city, making sure to show her back half to people, but she didn't care, she just held on to Goten, allowing herself to be taken anywhere with him.

Goten quickly lowered himself down into a park, allowing Videl firm feet before dropping, sitting Videl on a bench before talking, "How are you?" he asked with a large grin, not letting go of her bare back that he was rubbing, going higher and lower at each point, "I feel wonderful" Videl answered back, not caring in the slightest of her 'top' being moved causing her breast to rub and bounce against each other, she did notice though when Goten began to fix it up by grabbing the top at the front, his fingers rubbing against her nipples as he did so.

Videl nearly moaned at this, but scowled at herself for doing something perverted in front of Goten, who was now playing with her breasts, her top now around his neck like a necklace. "How was school?" Goten asked as he saw Videl fighting between her lust and her security for him, Videl was now breathing heavily, seemingly not noticing as Goten pulling her nipples and slapping them as hard as he could, thinking that it was the cause of the wind, blindly believing that Goten wasn't like that, "It... w-was... fine" she manage to answer before feeling her rectum twitch, thinking what was the wind again, but was actually Goten putting his hands down the pack of her shorts, sliding under her panties, and started playing with her opening.

"And how was sports?" he asked innocently as he pulled his half erect member out and had Videl stroking it, who STILL couldn't understand what was going on. "I-I'm... top... of my class" she answered still breathy and confused, her body now heating up, red spots appearing over her body, "I'm sorry G-Goten... I think... I think I'm coming down with something" she said tingly giving out a loud moan as Goten started entering her ring with his middle finger, quickly going in and out.

"It's okay" Goten said as he took his hand out of her panties, Videl letting go of his rod as he started walking with her down the street to where Hercule and Videl's house was, quickly enter her panties for the bottom now, re-entering her ring but now with three fingers. Videl started moaning even more as she walked to her house, feeling like she was going to pass out when she reached her door, opening it with her key just as Goten took control of her with his hands, pushing her into the house, grabbing the keys, and locking the door as he closed it.

Videl watched in a blur as she was moved quickly from the doorway, and into her room, her clothing ripped off as she now sat on her bed, Goten, now naked, rubbing his manhood as he watched her, Videl slowing understanding what was happening. She gasped at first, only slightly, before giving a evil grin with her cheeks flustering, opening her legs wide for the young boy to walk between them. "Welcome to 'Goten's Love'" was all he said before entering her virgin hatch, blood tripling out as he hit her G-Spot, slowly entering her womb as he did, Videl just frozen for a moment, torn between the pain and the pleasure, eventually coming back and moaning, the pain wearing off as Goten went faster, lying her on the back of her kitten covered bed, going in and out of her in a blur, playing with her breasts as he did.

It was a long time before Goten finally came, doing every position he could think of on her, destroying her room in the process, literally, the bed was now on the ground, her posts and was mounts cracked, springs spiking out from the bed, her draw flat on the ground her clothes flying everywhere which way, even the walls were cracking at his force. But Videl just laid there, in the middle of her room, his seed oozing out of her as she showed nothing more than a look of ecstasy on her face, breathing heavily.

When Videl could finally get up, her body being too weak to move, she saw Goten standing in his normal clothes with a large case next to him; Videl knew it was full of her clothing as he hadn't done a good job at filling it, "You're going to live with me until your room is fix" he said as he dressed her softly, taking care of any spot that would still hurt her, Videl smiled down at Goten before taking his hand and being flown out the window, Goten dressing her in a beautiful pink dress, that showed nothing to but her beautiful shape, Videl knew that he cared for her, and probably anyone else in his 'Love"

"I love you Goten"


End file.
